Transformers Prime - The Lanracnis
by TheBoganTronian
Summary: The short musical parody between Knock Out and Starscream - just got better! An urge to sing, dance and love is taking the crew of Nemesis by storm. There is joy in this act and the cons are embracing it (and each other). What first started as a prank gone awry soon snowballs to an (planned) epic finale. Enjoy!
1. 01: Con's Cry

**Events take place mid to late season 1 Transformers Prime - This a two part short Parody / Musical / Slash. Enjoy some novel reading.**

_-Current Time-_

Knock Out walked the halls of Nemesis with his single optic friend Breakdown; both in fits of laughter over a story Knock Out had just briefly told and still telling. The weeks were quiet of late and many of the cons had resorted to jokes and pranks to pass the time - a pastime not below Knock Out. It was only recently Autobots had a run in with the cons and SS was in charge. Normally the commander was quick to flee such a fight but this particular task he must have had personal gain as he challenged the scout and two wheeler lieutenant. This, of course, was not successful - and a battered SS returned to their flagship alone and banged up.

It was during a post-fight check-up that Knock Out had performed his joke, on none other than SS. The commanding con snarled every time Knock Out tried to mend a minor wound. Knock Out wasn't sure if it was the scratches over his chassis, or the resilient nature of his commander's pain receptors, but an idea spiked in his mind and the urge to fulfil it became impossible to ignore...

'No lies, for once...' Knock Out said to Breakdown, with the classic purr of his vocal box as both mechs turned the corner 'You should have seen him glisten under the theatre light - it had to be that'  
'I can imagine..' Breakdown's words were sincere but his tone was none short of deeply sarcastic.  
'I felt ... Heh! I don't know what came over me...' Knock Out grabbed he head as if his mind had been blown 'I had an urge and I fulfilled it - never been so impuslsive and you know I can be impulsive, but this impulsion was soo...'  
'Impulsive?'  
'Exactly! You know me too well. Now where was I? Oh yes...' Knock Out rattled on further about his actions, painting a clear picture of what transpired in the infirmary room the day Starscream glistened...

_-Flashback-_

Knock Out watched as Starscream gingerly held onto his wounds, and refused to let the medical mech tend to them. Though he doesn't want the help, Starscream still remained passive and laid down on the operating table in the Decepticon infirmary. A bright beam of light above him shone down, to aid with Knock Out's inspections however there was little else light on in the bay, creating a spotlight effect on Starscream and yes, a metallic glistening of his chassis.

'I feel fine Knock Out' Starscream snapped, and held his hand above his face to block out the light 'Let me off this table so I can get back to work!  
'You can feel fine Starscream,' Knock Out purred 'but your syncamatic waves are spiking.' as he said it, Knock Out looked at the scans screens, a little confused as he tried to find a "wave" that was spiking but instead pointed to a very flat, very calm line which was his patients current mental state.  
'My what? You just made that up!'

Knock Out appeared hurt by his accusation and stepped over to the table with the commander mech and leaned down mere inches from his face 'Are you questioning the doctor?' Knock Out watched as Starscream's expression never faulted, he stared back stern and unfazed by the closeness of the other, clearly not going to stand down to a mere medic.  
'Yes.' He finally said with a raised brow and a fold of his arms 'Yes I am.'

Knock Out's face softened with a casual smile. His tone and expression carefree and friendly, just as his hands reached out for a glass cylinder and a syringe to put it in.  
'I'm afraid I am going to have to administer this then - hold still please - this might hurt a little...' Knock Out found the liquid he searched for, a dark blue, and applied it to the syringe.  
'What is..' Starscream inspected the vial closer 'Pfftt! I don't need that' then he thrust his hand out to brush away Knock Out's attempt but instead the medic grabs his flailing wrist firm and jabs the point into his arm, injecting the serum. At this action, Starscream throws his other arm forward and pushes Knock Out away, the medic slips and the syringe falls out, smashing to the floor with a piercing shatter, three quarters of the liquid inside splatters to a puddle on the floor.

'Stop this!' Starscream yelled and removed his legs from the table to swing off 'I am in perfect health and if you see fit to think otherwise - I will ... ehh... I will hold you- hmmmm' the contents of the syringe, though not fully injected, began to take its effects as Starscream slowly slipped further into a coma like bliss.

Knock Out watched as Starscream hands and legs fell limp, followed by his head and body, managing to catch the commander before he fell off the table and gently placed him back properly. 'There you are...' Knock Out said 'Nice and easy...'

Starscream optic's flickered then enlarge before they finally lose light altogether. Knock Out smiles in victory.

_-Current Time-_

'As soon as he was, hehe.. wait for this... _knocked out_...' Knock Out said with triumph 'I strapped his arms and legs down. Can't fly under sedation - not safe and all.'  
'Oh I'm sure that's why you tied him down.' Breakdown chuckled to himself but Knock Out was again oblivious to his comment. Both Breakdown and Knock Out nodded their heads to a passing Vehicon patrol and walked silently until they were out of audio shot.

'So...' Knock Out started 'Starscream was waking up...'

_-Flashback-_

Starscream's eyes flickered as his processors booted back online. Slowly Starscream came to some senses and his visual cleared. 'Ugh...' he groaned, then looked up above him but he was still quite sensitive to the light and hissed at the pain searing through his optics. He moved his hand to shield them but nothing happened. 'Gargh' Starscream tried again to block his eyes and then turned his head to see what was holding him. 'What is-'

'Welcome back Starscream.'  
'How long was I-'  
'Out?' Knock Out chirped, rather too happily and Starscream suspected he was up to something. 'Not long enough!'

Starscream glared at the medic and tried to pull at his bonds, then shrieked his displeasure and muttered under breath 'You know you are walking on a very dangerous ledge of my patience Knock Out.'  
Knock Out laughed 'Oh but I am feeling kind of frisky.' Knock Out raised and lowered his brows provocatively.  
'Come again?' Starscream voice came out uneasy, and slightly fearful.  
'Risky.' Knock Out said quickly and fussed around with some equipment, he really wasn't doing anything, just trying to make himself look busy.

Starscream pondered what he thought he heard and what Knock Out has said, suspecting the latter intended to say Risky but out of fear blurted out the other.  
'Oh, good. Now release me!' Starscream resumed his attempts to break free, struggling with the bonds and almost exhausting himself. During his attempted escape Knock Out placed a gentle hand over his chest, and pushed him down firmly.  
'Shhhhhh' Knock Out hushed him to silence. 'Relax Starscream... I'm a doctor.' he purred.

_-Current Time-_

'You should have seen the size of his optics then!' Knock Out laughed, demonstrating with his hands a very exaggerated size 'Must have sent his processors in overdrive'  
Breakdown chuckled darkly as his comrades words 'Would have loved to have been a scratch on your finish.'  
'Scratch!? Where!?' Knock Out panicked and tried to inspect the back of him then groaned 'Oh and I just got this buffed this morning.'  
'Figure of speech.' Breakdown said with a grin.  
'Oh. Well that's much better! Now where was I?'

_-Flashback-_

Knock Out shushes Starscream, then leans into his ear to whisper for him to lay still. Starscream looks sceptical but is willing to hear the mech out - despite his better judgement saying panic and run.

'You see Starscream' Knock Out began, 'I can't let you go yet.'  
'Whhy?' Starscream voiced darkens angrily.  
'Because…' Knock Out said, and then thought hard for a decent excuse 'Because, I feel like a song!'  
'A what?'  
'Song...' Knock Out repeated 'It's like talking but with a lyrical tone, rhyming and sometimes-'  
'I KNOW WHAT A SONG IS KNOCK OUT, I WASN'T BORN LAST EON!'  
'You did ask... Feels good to express ones feelings in song'

Starscream groaned and muttered incoherent words, at least Knock Out wasn't listening to them but he thought he heard a few insults to his intelligence and possibly his heritage before Starscream shouted 'I don't want your feelings expressed' but Knock Out was already ready for his song, complete with the perfect beat playing over his radio and before Starscream could utter another word Knock Out jumped on top of him, his hands resting on either side of Starscream head and sung to his captive audience.

_-Melody from Doves Cry by Prince-_

'Dig if you will the picture...' Knock Out cooed.  
'Don't...' Starscream narrowed his optics  
'Of you and I engaged in a kiss!'  
'WHAT?!'  
'The steam of your body covers me... Can you my Starscream, can you picture this?  
'Definitely not!'  
'Dream if you can my backseat... Leather upholstery with stereo beat... Vehicon strike curious poses. They feel the heat, the heat between me and you.'

Starscream struggles under his bonds again, pulling his face as far from Knock Out's as possible. Knock Out only sat up and sang louder. 'How could you leave me standing?'  
'Under recent circumstances… easy!  
'Alone in a world so cold? Maybe I'm just too demanding, maybe I'm just like my father - too bold!  
'This is too bold!' Starscream snapped, wincing as Knock Out grabbed his face, to sing up close and personal with a deep seductive purr 'Maybe you're just like my mother... she's never satisfied.'  
'Get OUT of my FACE. KNOCK OUT!'  
'Why do we scream at each other?'  
'Oh I don't know- how about...'  
'This is what it sounds like...'  
'You're PHYSCOTIC!' Starscream yelled at the top of his vocal box  
'When cons cry...'

'KNOCK OUT IF YOU DARE SING ANOTHER WORD I - I -' Starscream appeared nervous as Knock Out smirked, stroking his face as his commander continued to panic and stutter for the right words - clearly most annoyed at his helplessness to control the situation.

**To be continued...**


	2. 02: Dark Force

**-Previously on Transformers Prime :P-**

'KNOCK OUT IF YOU DARE SING ANOTHER WORD I - I -' Starscream appeared nervous as Knock Out smirked, stroking his face as his commander continued to panic and stutter for the right words - clearly most annoyed at his helplessness to control the situation.

_-Current Time-_

Breakdown stopped suddenly 'When cons cry? When do cons cry?' The large mech laughed hard at the words, having to hold his body to stop it shaking so much. He didn't see Knock Out turn away from his comments and sigh sadly, deep in thoughts.  
'Ahem.' Knock Out cleared his throat regaining his cocky composure again 'Sooo. Do you want to hear what else happened?'  
'I do. I can see it not ending well for you though.'  
'On the contrary, there is more mein freund!'

_-Flashback-_

'Hmph!' the red mech sighed and pondered his next action before he decided to slide of the table and off Starscream altogether. The music from Knock Outs speakers ceased to play as well as Starscream felt relief wash over him, this allowed him to vent again with deep gasps, his words came out nervous but appreciative of the quiet 'Oh good, you've stopped - Thank Primus.'

Knock Out walked over to the utensils table in silence, picking up a few items then shaking his head and putting them down. He ignored Starscream who tried to make simple chit chat in an obvious attempt to calm him down more. But his relief was not to last. Knock Out picked up his Energon prod 'Ah-hah!'

'What are you going-' Starscream said with wide optics.  
'Touch if you will my stomach...' Knock said in a musical voice, as the speakers boomed back to life playing the same melody he sung before. 'Feel how it trembles inside...'  
'NOOOOOO!' Starscream howled and wriggled to get free again.  
'You've got my wires all tied up.' Knock out ran the end of the prod across his body and twirled it to replicate his insides being mixed around.  
'HELP!' Starscream bellowed, finally defeated and in desperate need of anyone to come in, he would be happy if it were an Autobot right now.  
'Don't make me chase you, even cons have pride!' Knock Out stood proud with his weapon, staring off into the distance.  
'HELP! Knock Out has gone insane!'

Knock Out stopped suddenly and approached the table again, Starscream pushed at his bonds in the opposite direction of the medic, when the prongs of Knock Outs weapon tapped his face and forced the commander to turn and look at him.  
'Relax Herr Kommandant...' Knock Out cooed with affection 'I am not going to hurt you.'  
Starscream leaned into him angrily 'You need to be checked for viruses!' he spat then turned away again.

Knock Out watched Starscream struggle a little more, before he grabbed the mechs chin and turns him back ignoring the others hissed and struggled to full further away. Knock Out dropped his weapon and took his commanders head in both hands, closed his eyes, leaned forward and planted his lips against Starscreams.

_-Current Time-_

'You did it.'  
'Yes sir. I did. Right on the lips too.' Knock Out balled his fist and flexed it by his side in victory as the two mechs continued to walk.  
'Daring.' Breakdown said, impressed.  
'Exciting-'  
'Foolish.' Breakdown added with a smile.  
'He had it coming.'  
'You win' Breakdown said with a sigh. 'Three of my Energon rations.' Breakdown went to punch Knock Outs arm to confirm the deal when he remembered how sensitive the red sports car was to dings and scratches. Knock Out, as if senses his friends hesitation, punched Breakdowns fisted hand instead.  
'Hah...' Knock Out said 'I am going to feel fantastic after all that Energon.'  
'Yeah...' Breakdown grumbled at the loss, after all he didn't expect Knock Out to go through with the bet. 'So when did Starscream break free and beat you down?'

_-Flashback-_

Knock Out continued to kiss the commander, ignoring his constant muffled protects and not so subtle attempts to flee. Only when the muffles started to sound angrier did Knock Out pull away.

'Knock Out what are you doing!? You trying to-' Starscream gasped, feeling a little humiliated but not defeated.  
'Shhhh...' Knock Out whispered, hushing the jet, and holding his hand over Starscream mouth. He climbed again onto the table and straddled his patient. Starscream's attempts to scream were only silenced by further pressure from Knock Outs hand. Knock Out leaned down to Starscream's audio sensors 'Shhhh... Just let it happen...'

The commander stopped momentarily to process what the medic said, he opened his mouth to defy it but Knock Out kissed him again; this time with more force. Starscream tensed his body and growled his frustration, subtly twisting his wrists to break free of the electric bonds. After more futile attempts, the commander accepts defeat and remains silent and unmoving. Slowly brewing a plan of revenge, he was good at those, for now, like always he will let the medic think he has won.

Knock Out feels the change in Starscream's body and the fact he was no longer trying to talk. He knew this was the time to stop but he held it out just a little longer - however unease settled and he pulled away quickly, trusting his instincts. The red mech watches his captive, both are silent, but he knows now Starscream's processors are ticking - though the commander says nothing, his glare full of hatred says it all. Knock out subconsciously feels the bonds around the wrists, making sure they're secure once confirmed he flashes Starscream a smirk.

'It's not that bad...' Knock Out says with a husky accent and runs one hand over Starscream's torso while the others strokes gently his thigh. 'I am very good at this.' Despite his instincts warning him against it, Knock Out leaned down and once again kissing the defeated silver jet. This time he was unable to hide a pleasing moan escaping. Knock Out felt Starscream once again tense, but in silence at least. With the help of the medics expert hands, softly stroking his chassis and thigh, Starscream genuinely relaxed and let what happened, happen - powerless to fight anyway.

_-Current Time-_

'He didn't?'  
'He did!' Knock Out purred proudly. 'Gave up, like that. I am just that good. A few strokes, my purring voice and stunning good looks... I felt mighty then and a little hot-wired!'  
'Hot-wired? Shameless.' Breakdown said bewildered by his partner's antics but he had learned not to underestimate the young fiery con long ago.  
'Shameless? Naturally but.. I am cautious to think, that urge was uncharacteristically strong, even for me. Maybe I did have a virus?' Knock Out stopped and tapped his chest, as though if he had a virus it would make a noise at his prodding.  
'No. Just you.' Breakdown said smugly. 'How did you close off a stunt like that anyway?'  
'Oh that was easy.' Knock Out smiled, 'Just undid one arm tie. Screamers hand flew up and ripped all the others bonds off. Needless to say I ran out of there like a volt through the circuitry! Starscream chased me for a while, ranting and raving, but I was faster than him.'

Breakdown nodded, agreeing that the red mech would be faster especially since their commander probably wasn't feeling in top form after the stunt. He stopped outside a doorway, familiar to them both 'Your room.' the heavy mech announced and Knock Out groaned.  
'Finally - felt like we were walking for days! I need an oil bath and a power down, especially after todays... excitement.'  
'See you around Knock Out.' Breakdown sighed and continued walking, his room was a lot further away yet they always ended up going to Knock Outs first which was out of his way. He called back to his partner 'Keep away from Starscream, at least until he's cooled down.'

Knock Out nodded to himself, as Breakdown turned the near corner then called after him 'Haha! Yeah right. I'll just have to pin him down again. I know how to tame the Commander beast.' His comments were met with laughter but Breakdown didn't answer them – perhaps a little doubting.

Knock Out turned to his room, 'Home sweet home.' He leaned over to open the doorway when suddenly his face is thrown into the door and pinned down hard.  
'Tame the beast? I'd think again.' Starscream's dark rumbling voice cooed, laced with a cold fury. One silver claw scraped down the perfectly buffed head of his foes.  
'Ah.. Kommandant. Let me explain!' Knock Out pleaded, as the claw came down 'Please not my finish... Ahh!'

Starscream threw the medic into the wall across from his room, and Knock Out groaned - trying hard not to think of the damages currently inflicted over his back. Starscream was however relentless and picked up the con from the floor. 'This is not where you belong...'  
'Yes, yes it is. This is my room.' Knock Out begged, 'Commander Starscream, please don't throw me in the brig - my finish will get dirty, scratched and... I'll get all ugly!'  
Starscream ignored his pleas, his optics remained narrowed with a dark determination to get his revenge - the only way Knock Out knows.

The red mech doesn't bother to look where they're going, secretly he hoped it wasn't to a cannon to be blasted out - not yet sure just how angry Starscream was - but he did noticed when they stopped it wasn't to Brig, to his great relief.  
'Oh thank you Commander, I knew you wouldn't throw me in the Brig' he lied then stared harder at the door. 'This isn't the brig but it's a room... whos...'  
'Mine.' Starscream said with a low grumble and a knowing smirk.  
Knock Out froze in fear 'Oh scrap.'

Starscream played a tune from his own speakers - a slow woeful tune of what might have been a jiving song. Knock Out shuddered at the sound, just as Starscream scraped three claws across his back.

-Melody based off Dark Horse by Katy Perry (no Juicy J) darker, off-key and gothic sounding-  
'So you think you can play with my form?' Though Starscream's voice was normal, it did carry a very slight sing song tune to it. 'Mech, you should know what you're playing with.'  
'Herr Kommandant? Wait-.'  
'-Knock Out do we dare to do this? Cause I'll come at you like a dark force.'  
'No. Please have mercy!' Knock Out begged as Starscream opened the door to his room and ushered the red con inside. The commander leaned down to whisper in Knock Out audio sensor.

'Are you ready for?'  
'Ready for?' Knock Out gulped.  
'A perfect storm?'  
'Perfect storm?' Knock Out fell to his knees in hopes to beg harder but the jet caught him before he landed and added 'Cause once you're mine...'  
'Once I'm - no wait!'

The woeful tune stopped, and Knock Out peered behind him over Starscream's shoulder only to see the door closing and all hope of escape closing with it. Starscream's optics follow and blaze brighter as the light is taken from the room, and shading down their bodies.

'There's ...' the light recedes from his lips, leaving it dark like the room.  
'No...' Shadow falls further down passed Knock Outs optics, as they too now blaze brightly.  
'Going...' The darkness continues to engulf them, a last flash of Starscream ironclad grip on Knock Outs arms, claws itching to scratch.  
'Back...'

Finally the door is closed, and from the outside, billowing down the corridors, an eruption of screams, pleas and whimpers echoes painfully off the metal hull. As this is the usual sound on the Nemesis, not one con battered an optic. Only Soundwave flinched and peered at the echoes as they bounced off the roof, he knew these were abnormal but did nothing – he returned back to his panel of research.

_-Next Day-_

Breakdown entered the infirmary to a very disgruntled Knock Out. At first he didn't see the problem, until up close he realised the con was gouged with deep cuts, dents and grazes and the mech was attempting to buff the deepest one out with little luck.  
'Ahh. This better not be permanent...' Knock Out muttered half angry but half upset.  
'What...' Breakdown started but was cut off quickly by the medic.  
'Happened? I'll tell you want happened!' Knock Out ranted, buffing harder at the scratch and getting angrier each time it failed to come out. Breakdown stole the machine from his friend and helped. As Knock Out stood there, he folded his arms 'A dark force... A dark force happened!'  
'Starscream?'  
'AHH Where?!' Knock Out jumped away and hid behind a table of supplies, peering over the top, optics wide with fear, before he realised, and hung his head in shame 'Yes.'

**And all what was left was the booming echoes of Breakdown's hysterical laughter, with a hint of Knock Outs screams of blame. As for what Starscream did to Knock Out, besides the obvious, we will leave that up to you.**


	3. 03: Danger Wings Anthem

**This one is a medley of songs and if you've watched Top Gun and know those songs you will be familiar with the tunes if not however, feel free to look them up. Also how Dreadwing is here ... with Starscream on-board ... it's just magic people, enjoy :D**

-time for a power down-

Breakdown still reeled over what he had just listened to and the fact he was three rations short. However it was well worth going to Knock Out's quarters before his own, though longer, he needed a laugh for the world of the Decepticon's was going meagre very quickly. Breakdown wanted to smash someone's head, get the adrenaline rolling again. These endless dark corridors were starting to grate on his mental stability - he needed action.

Almost to my quarters, Breakdown thought, then a short power down and more endless lonely and aimless walking around Nemesis.

Faint screams and pleading travelled through the halls, and Breakdown almost pitied the fool who was being punished. He couldn't quite work out who it was as the sounds were uncharacteristic of anyone he knew, so he presumed it was an unlucky Vehicon. He pitied them sometimes, clones supposedly designed for one thing: war, but sometimes also used for stress relief or anger management.

Footsteps echoed behind the big blue mech and he turned to stare into the faintly lit corridor but there was nothing there. Strange, as he swore his audio sensors picked up someone, or something. He hated sneaks. Why couldn't they just come out and fight him if they must?

Heavier footsteps now approached his position, this time from the front. Its stride came heavier, longer and louder, they belonged to a big Decepticon - like Megatron. Breakdown instantly stood taller, not wanting to appear sloppy before their leader for fear of getting reprimanded or worse; scrapped. As the footfalls came closer, Breakdown watched the shadow at the cross paths form. It had very broad shoulders and thick limbs and its overall size was big! Much bigger than their leader Megatron, at least in sheer body mass.

The form turned the corner and paused when it saw Breakdown. Two blue mechs stared at one another from afar, as if expected the other to attack. Dreadwing broke the standoff and walked closer to his fellow con. 'Where is that screaming coming from soldier?' he said in demand, as if Breakdown was its cause.

'I don't know sir.' Breakdown said honestly 'A Vehicon?'

'Come with me.'

'But I was going for a power down, I'm off shift.' Breakdown protested, revealing his power levels which were halfway between optimal and minimal.

'Now soldier.' Dreadwing ordered 'I need your skills on top deck.'

Breakdown wanted to growl but the frustration may not have been tolerated and instead bit back his anger with a 'Yes sir.'

-top deck-

Breakdown, as ordered, moved crate after crate of Energon. All the while cursing how much this was a Vehicon job - the only consolation was Dreadwing was helping him, which was something Breakdown would never had thought to happen, leader class usually watched others do this work. Together they lifted many crates. Breakdown felt a pull in his back and stumbled into the crate.

'How is your end?' Dreadwing asked, peering around the crate they held.

'Fine.' Breakdown said, and looked at him after shaking the pain from his back. As they watched each other, a powerful urge came over him, which must have been joined by a look over his faceplate as Dreadwing questioned what he was thinking. 'Nothing sir.' Breakdown said with a whimsical air 'You want the crate over here?'

'Yes' The two moved the last crate, and Dreadwing inspected the newly cleared top deck. He then ordered a Vehicon to the radio comms room. Breakdown watched the clone move away and Dreadwing take to the centre of the Deck, indicating he wanted Breakdown to join him.

'I have ...' Dreadwing said, almost confused '... a very strong urge to do this. And I cannot explain it.'

'Ok.'

'Stand closer.'

'Yes sir.' Breakdown inched close, barely a few foot away, when a a soft instrument played over the radio comms, echoing across the deck. Breakdown heard a subtle beat of drums and snares and a piano until finally the intro was cut off suddenly with a powerful electric guitar riff.

-melody from Top Gun Anthem (intro/bridge), Danger Zone (Dreadwing) by Kenny Loggins and Mighty Wings (Breakdown) by Cheap Trick-

'Revvin' up your engine...' Dreadwing sung in a deep vocal pitch '...Listen to your howlin' roar' he then traced a finger over Breakdowns shoulder guard and leaned into his face 'Metal under tension... Beggin' just to touch you slow.' Breakdown gulped when Dreadwing grabbed his chest plate at the top and stroked his face with the other hand. 'Highway to the Pleasure Zone!' The big blue jet belted a chorus out with great skill and Breakdown smiled - the smile sent a surge through Dreadwing's wires directly from his spark, before he repeated 'I'll take you right into the Pleasure Zone!'

Breakdown's own spark fluttered at the upbeat serenade, no-one had ever been so kind or daring as to sing to him and Breakdown relished the attention like a lovesick teenager. He needed to return the favour, somewhere in his processors he shouted no, but powerful forces were driving him forward and they just might have been love. He patched through a melody of his own to the Vehicon's, demanding they gently smooth Dreadwing's out and apply his so that he too could fulfil the urge to serenade. He pulled away from Dreadwing, and waited for his tune to come forth, Dreadwing's expression fell at his departure until the music changed and a sharp drumbeat intro played. Breakdown took this at his turn to shine, prove that he wasn't just a strong con but the perfect lover for Dreadwing.

'There's a - Raging fire in my spark tonight...' Breakdown cooed with the deepest length of his vocals 'Growing higher and higher in my soo-uul. There's a! -' Breakdown pointed to the blue mech before him, '-Raging fire in the sky tonight.' He then fell to his knees and reached up to Dreadwing 'I want to ride you, my azure love, far into the night!.. Till I make you - take me - on your mighty wings...'

It was Dreadwing's turn to play shy, though he didn't really feel it - it was like his actions were possessed but he wasn't going to try and stop it now because right now all he wanted to do was grab the blue mech before him in a passionate embrace.

'Make you - take me - on your mighty wings across the sky!' Breakdown stood, feeling every drumbeat and guitar riff of the melody that played and circling his target 'Take me on your mighty wings!' he touched Dreadwing's right wing as he sang up for the climax of the chorus 'Take me on your mighty wings-' He stopped as Dreadwing grabbed his faceplate in one hand and slowly pulled him close, the music changed melody again but Breakdown whispered anyway 'tonight!'

Dreadwing leaned into the younger mech, his hand not leaving the blushed face, very slowly - as the music rose to its own climatic orchestral score, just at its peak, Dreadwing's lips met Breakdowns tenderly. Neither one could understand how much they wanted this and did so without a care of what others might say. There might have been something in the last batch of Energon they downed.

Breakdown stretched up to meet the jets sheer height, perhaps to ease him from bending down so much but also so he could press harder. Dreadwing understood and wrapped his arms around him then lifted his feet of the ground, allowing both a deeper embrace. They ignored a sneering, obviously from a Vehicon; this was the moment neither of them would ever forget, the heavy music back sound only added to their excitement and heat radiated from their centre cores.

As they embraced, the music merged back into Dreadwing's choice of melody and the blue jet, slowly - reluctantly - let Breakdown slide in his grip, down his body until both his feet were back on solid floor. Breakdown moaned sadly when their lips parted, only Dreadwing leaned in and sung softly in his audio sensor 'You're never to turn to vehicle mode - Until we get it on a red line overload.'

'Ooohh... With just a little luck...' Breakdown added, to the melody of Dreadwing's 'A little hot blue steel... We'll cut the night like a razor blade...'

'I'll take you right into the Pleasure Zone'

'Just make me feel, the way I want to feel!'

Their chords finale was among a surge of powerful emotions and a hard desire for love. Breakdown jumped into Dreadwing's open arms and they kissed with ferocity much like their drive to fight. The force of their heated affections made Dreadwing stumble back and the two crashed to the floor with a mighty bang, Breakdown was only on top briefly before Dreadwing maneuvered to the high ground and they indulged in the throes of pleasure; testing each other for breaking points. The music slowly dies down to silence and only their own passions echo against the steel walls.

A Vehicon holding a datapad enters the deck, with intent on finding Dreadwing. He stared down at the two mechs, confused at first then jumped back in shock and finally tilted his head as if to make out how their position is working and why they are even in that sort of a position. He slowly backed into the wall, not taking his eyes off them, when he bumps into another Vehicon and turns to see the entire decks Vehicon's are casually watching their leaders passionate love making, with Energon cubes in hands and making a gentle murmur. The datapad con looks at them disgusted, then looks back to the two blue mechs and back again to his fellow Vehicon's with an expression as if to ask why.

'What?' a suave Vehicon says 'This is all the entertainment we get; I ain't looking into this gift chassis.'

The datapad con understands then agrees. he takes a Energon cube, sips it and admires the fireworks.

-authors note-

**A little more... uh passionate? - and so much harder to get the singing correct with a medley as I had to temp put together a mix of the songs to 'feel' what it was like. And its easier to have one sing and the other fight off but none the less I hope you enjoyed.**

**BWAHAHA, someone in the reviews actually took this story seriously *wipes tear*  
**Give me something decent to respond to, something that you actually put real effort into... or shut your trap ;) I'm inclined not to listen to a critic that's demanding, profane or juvenile acting. I am happy to receive negative feedback (naturally I expect it, this is not my best work), but there is a real art to critiquing and this young lady can't comprehend the difference between "Vomit on Canvas" by Blogg and "Blue Poles" by Pollock. Her character lacks the natural poise of a respected critic. What a shame.**  
**


End file.
